Nie wieder Zaubertränke!
by Hope Calaris
Summary: Fortsetzung von Eine dritte Chance ... Stefanie vermurkst einen Zaubertrank und die Folgen sind für sie, Professor Snape und Draco alles andere als gut ...
1. Prolog

**Nie wieder Zaubertränke!**

_von Hope Calaris_

_Ein Jahr ist vergangen und hier ist nun die Fortsetzung von "Eine dritte Chance". Für diejenigen unter euch, die diese Geschichte noch nicht kennen, hier eine kleine Erklärung. "Eine dritte Chance" war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir an eine Freundin, Stefanie Schmitt (ihr Nachname wurde von mir geändert), ich habe ihr eine Liebesgeschichte mit Draco Malfoy angedichtet (über die sie sich sehr gefreut hat ;). In "Nie wieder Zaubertränke" wird sich nun zeigen, ob diese Liebe auch unter extremen Bedingungen noch hält._

**Urheberrechte: **Die Figuren gehören allesamt nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Anmerkungen: **Ich bin mit der Geschichte erst zwei Stunden vor der Frist fertig geworden, also vergebt mir Rechtschreibung- und sonstige Fehler. Bitte.

**Prolog**

Eine weiße Schneeschicht bedeckte das Schloss und seine Ländereien. Der See war am Rande zugefroren und die Bäume standen kahl unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel. Bis auf eine handvoll Leute war die Schule verlassen. Feuer brannten überall in den Kaminen des Schlosses, verbreiteten eine wohlige Wärme und ließen den noch hängenden Weihnachtsschmuck geheimnisvoll glitzern.

Auch im Tränkekerker knisterte zwei Feuer, eines um zu wärmen und eines um einen Trank zu kochen. Stefanie Schmitt, Austauschschülerin aus Deutschland und Freundin von Draco Malfoy, saß mit genau jenem Jungen im Kerker und versuchte, einen Trank hinzubekommen ... mit mäßigem Erfolg. 

„Nein, Affenschwanzpulver kommt da nicht rein oder willst du etwa demnächst als Heuschrecke rumlaufen?", sagte Draco und nahm ihr eine dunkelgrüne Flasche wieder aus der Hand. „Probier es mal mit den Kröteneiern im roten Fläschchen, drüben im Schrank", wies er sie an und lehnte sich zurück, während sie aufstand und zu dem offenen Schrank hinüberlief. Draco atmete hörbar aus. Als er Snape die Erlaubnis abgerungen hatte, mit Stefanie im Kerker ein wenig Tränke brauen zu üben, hatte er nicht geahnt, dass es so schwierig werden würde. Inzwischen war Stefanie mit einer rötlich schimmernden Flasche zurückgekehrt und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. In diesem Moment ging die schwere Eichentür auf und Professor Snape trat ein. „Schon eine Stunde vorbei und mein Klassenraum steht noch, eine beachtliche Leistung, Miss Schmitt", sagte er während er einen Mundwinkel in der Andeutung eines Lächelns nach oben gezogen hatte. Draco war von dem herannahenden Lehrer abgelenkt und achtete nicht auf das, was Stefanie da wirklich in ihrer Hand hielt und gerade in den Trank kippte. Snape bemerkte als erster das bedrohliche Brodeln und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

„Miss Schmitt, was war ... ?", doch er kam nicht mehr dazu diese Frage zu beenden, denn eine gewaltige Explosion riss ihn von den Füßen. 

Dumbledore war der erste, der nach der Erschütterung in den Kerker gelangte, doch alles was er noch vorfand, war ein zerborstener Kupferkessel und umgerissene Stühle. Von dem Professor und seinen beiden Schülern war nichts zu sehen. 


	2. In fremden Gestaden

**In fremden Gestaden**

            Langsam verzogen sich die Rauchschwaden. Stefanie konnte wieder leichter Atmen und sogar verschwommen etwas sehen. Grün. Eine Menge Grün umgab sie. Na nu, dachte sie, hatte Slytherin etwa schon die Hausmeisterschaft gewonnen? Als ihre Sicht klarer wurde merkte sie, dass das Grün nicht von Bannern und Flaggen kam, sondern von Bäumen. Kleine und hohe, dünne und dicke Bäume standen nebeneinander und bildeten eine Art Kreis um sie. Plötzlich hörte sie neben sich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen und schreckte auf. In dem Dämmerlicht erkannte sie die blonden Haare Dracos, durch die sich eine leichte Blutspur zog. Besorgt beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter, stellte aber fest, dass das Blut von einer kleinen Wunde am rechten Arm stammte und sein Kopf nicht verletzt war. 

„Draco? Hey, hörst du mich?", sie schüttelte ihn an seiner Schulter. 

„Ich bin ja nicht schwerhörig", kam die Antwort und er richtete sich leicht benommen auf. „Eins sage ich dir, ich werde nie, nie wieder mit dir irgendwelche Tränke zusammenbrauen." Er sah sich um. „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Hast du das ganze Schloss in die Luft gesprengt?" 

„Das denke ich nicht", ließ sie die tiefe Stimme von Snape zusammenfahren. „Sie scheinen irgendeine Form von Ort-zu-Ort-Trank zusammen gemixt zu haben, Miss Schmitt", meinte er zu Stefanie, die schuldbewusst auf ihre Turnschuhe starrte. 

„Aber wo sind wir dann?", fragte Draco, obwohl er annahm, dass die anderen ebenso wenig eine Ahnung von der Antwort auf diese Frage hatten wie er. Er behielt Recht. 

„Das müssen wir irgendwie herausfinden. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann sind wir in irgendeinem Waldgebiet in Schottland, obwohl die Bäume nicht recht dazu passen. Übrigens, haben Sie noch ihre Zauberstäbe?", fragte er und sah sie abwartend an, während sie in ihren Umhängen danach suchten, allerdings ohne Ergebnis. Er schien das erwartet zu haben. „Meiner ist auch nicht mehr da, was wohl heißt wir sind auf uns allein gestellt." Stefanie lief bei diesen Worten eine Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendwie klangen seine Worte doch ein klein bisschen pessimistisch. Doch sie hatte schließlich noch Draco und dann war da auch noch Snape, der immerhin ein Lehrer war und diesen Posten sicherlich nicht durch Affären mit seinem Chef erlangt hatte. Ihre Grübeleien wurden von einem markerschütternden Schrei unterbrochen und erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Irgendetwas kam aus dem Dunkel des Waldes auf die Lichtung gerannt und je näher diese Gestalt kam, umso unfreundlicher sah sie aus. Grau, in irgendeiner Rüstung und mit spitzen Zähnen und Ohren. 

„Äh, Professor? Das ist kein Vampir, oder?", fragte sie leise, während sie sich hinter Snape und Draco versteckte. 

„Nein", sagte Snape schlicht während er die näherkommende Gestalt misstrauisch betrachtete. Inzwischen hatte die Gestalt ein langes Schwert gezogen und stieß erneut einen Schrei aus. Snape stieß Stefanie und Draco an den Rand der Lichtung und stellte sich dem was-auch-immer-es-war in den Weg. „Bleiben Sie in Deckung!", rief er ihnen zu. Im Zwielicht des verblassenden Tages und der hereinbrechenden Nacht konnten sie nicht wirklich erkennen was dort geschah, außerdem hatten sie beide damit zu tun den jeweils anderen davon abzuhalten, ihrem Hauslehrer zu Hilfe zu eilen, der nur mühsam das Schwert des Angreifers abwehren konnte. 

„Also das ist bestimmt kein Engländer, der würde die Probleme bei einer Tasse Tee mit Zitrone ausdiskutieren", flüsterte Stefanie Draco zu, während sie ihn am Arm festhielt. Von einem Moment zum nächsten traf das Schwert des Gegners und Snape schrie auf. Stefanie ließ Dracos Arm los und gemeinsam liefen sie auf die Wiese um das Monster zu töten und so ihren Lehrer in bester Slytherinmanier zu rächen. Allerdings hatten sie keine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollten. Seite an Seite standen sie nun auf der Wiese und das Monster kam bedrohlich näher. 

„Äh, Draco?", Stefanie zupfte an seinem Ärmel während sie einen Schritt zurück machten. „Hast du einen Plan?" 

„Nein", antwortete er während sie noch einen Schritt zurück wichen. 

„Okay, Houston, wir haben ein Problem." Das Monster legte seinen Kopf schief und begutachtete seine Beute. Ein weiterer Schrei ließ sie erneut alle zusammenfahren. „Arrgh, ist das hier die Wiese der Schreihälse?", fragte Stefanie verärgert, doch ihre Stimmung besserte sich erheblich als ein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung auf die Lichtung rannte und das Monster nicht einmal Zeit hatte, sich umzudrehen bevor er es erledigte. Der Ritter strich sich mit einer fließenden Handbewegung die braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht und strahlte sie mit blauen, freundlichen Augen an. 

„War mir eine Ehre, die holde Schönheit zu retten", sagte er, kam zu ihnen und verbeugte sich vor Stefanie, die errötete. Draco murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte vor sich hin, die verdächtig nach „Schwuler Schleimer" klangen. 

„Wer sind Sie denn?", Snapes Stimme kam schwach hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und überrascht drehten sie sich um. 

„Sie leben ja noch ... ähm ... " Snape deutete ein Lächeln an, was ein wenig merkwürdig aussah, weil er an einem Baum gelehnt stand und seine rechte Hand vor die linke Bauchhälfte hielt. Stefanie atmete erleichtert auf und ging zu ihm. „Das sieht schlimm aus", meinte sie, als sie seine Hand von der Wunde weggeschoben hatte. Snape winkte jedoch ab. 

„Ich werde es überleben und wenn wir erst einmal wieder in Hogwarts sind, dann werde ich Ihnen so viele Strafarbeiten aufbrummen, dass Sie wünschen werden, ich wäre gestorben. Was zum Teufel haben Sie in den verdammten Trank getan? Und wo waren ihre Augen, Mister Malfoy? Bei ihren goldenen Haaren? Sollten Sie nicht aufpassen, dass Sie nichts Schlimmes anstellt? Wenn man sie beide mal eine Sekunde aus den Augen lässt ... " Er sah wieder zu dem Neuling, hinter dem inzwischen noch jemand aufgetaucht war, ohne dass es die anderen mitbekommen hatten. „Und wer sind Sie?", fragte er das Mädchen mit den braunen buschigen Haaren, dass nun lächelte und dabei ein paar großer Vorderzähne enthüllte. Draco sah sie verblüfft an. 

„Hermine?" Das Mädchen sah hinter sich und dann wieder fragend Draco an. 

„Wer ist das? Ich bin jedenfalls Hermina und das", sie zeigte auf den Ritter in der schimmernden Rüstung, „ist mein Begleiter und Beschützer Hughie. Willkommen in den gesetzlosen Gebieten von Mittelerde." 

„Wo?", fragten Snape, Stefanie und Draco gleichzeitig. Hermina sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. 

„Ihr seid nicht von hier, oder?" 

„Ähm, nein ... wir kommen aus ... ", fing Stefanie an, wurde jedoch von Snape unterbrochen. 

„Wir kommen von sehr weit her und haben uns ... verlaufen." Er warf Draco und Stefanie einen warnenden Seitenblick zu. 

„Na dann, ihr seid herzlich eingeladen bei uns mit zu essen. Kommt nicht oft vor, dass man hier mal ein paar andere Menschen antrifft. Meistens nur Orks ... ", meinte der Ritter in der schimmernden Rüstung. 

„Orks?", fragte Draco. 

„Oh man, ihr seid wirklich nicht von hier. Was euch da angegriffen hat war ein Ork. Von Sauron geschickt", er kniete sich hin und stellte einen Rucksack vor sich. „Man, ihr scheint ja wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben." Inzwischen hatte er eine Decke ausgebreitet und machte sich nun daran, Essen auszupacken. „Setzt euch", wies Hermina sie an, während sie ihnen Brot reichte. 

„Und entschuldigt ihn", sie deutete auf ihren Begleiter, „er redet immer so viel." Der Angesprochene schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, denn er plapperte munter weiter. 

„Hast du schon davon gehört, dass sie mal wieder glauben, das Medaillon der Erde gefunden zu haben?" Stefanie ließ ihr Brot auf den Boden fallen, Draco vergaß weiter zu kauen und Snape zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch, bevor er sich räusperte. 

„Medaillon der Erde? Was ist das?" Hughie, sichtlich darüber erfreut, interessierte Zuhörerschaft gefunden zu haben, lächelte selbstgefällig. 

„Ach das, irgendso ein üüübelst mächtiges ... äh, Ding. Angeblich hat es die Fähigkeit, einen in eine andere Welt zu bringen ... niemand weiß, wo das Medaillon wirklich ist, oder ob es überhaupt existiert ... es soll übrigens sehr viel wert sein (seine Augen bekamen einen träumerischen Ausdruck). Na ja, und alle Jubeljahre verkündet mal wieder jemand, zu wissen wo es versteckt ist. Sauron und seine Schergen sind natürlich auch dahinter her ... wozu nur eine Welt mit Finsternis überziehen, wenn es noch eine zweite zu beherrschen gibt? Aber wie gesagt, alles nur Gerüchte."  

„Und wo ist es ... angeblich?", fragte Snape.

„Äh ... ", Hughie sah unsicher von Snapes bohrenden schwarzen Augen zu Hermina. „Äh ... wir sind am westlichen Rand des Düsterwaldes, nicht weit von der Alten Waldstraße ... also wenn man der und dann Fluss Eilend folgt, soll man zum Medaillon kommen, angeblich ... aber ich würde nicht durch die Tiefen des Waldes laufen. Noch mehr Orks und die Elben sind in den heutigen Zeiten auch nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt.– Wieso fragt Ihr eigentlich?" Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Reine Neugier", antwortete er gelassen. „Aber wir sollten jetzt schlafen." Sein Vorschlag fand allgemeine Zustimmung und so legten sich alle hin und waren nach wenigen Minuten in den Tiefen ihrer Träume verschwunden, während sich die Nacht wie ein dunkles Tuch über ihre Köpfe legte.

            „Aufwachen", flüsterte jemand leise in Stefanies Ohr, die ihr Gesicht verzog.

            „Mhhm ... noch fünf Minuten ... ", murmelte sie abwesend.

            „Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung, Miss Schmidt. Oder soll ich Slytherin ein paar Punkte abziehen?" Bei diesen Worten wachte sie schließlich richtig auf und starrte in Snapes nachtschwarze Augen. Erschrocken kam sie auf die Beine.

            „Was?" Hektisch sah sie sich in der Dunkelheit um. „Was ist los? Orks? Elben ... ", doch ehe sie weiterreden konnte, wurde sie von Snapes ruhiger Stimme unterbrochen.

            „Seien Sie bitte leiser, unser Aufbruch soll nicht bemerkt werden." Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr. Wo wollte Snape denn mitten in der Nacht hin? Und das in einer Welt, die ihm so fremd war wie ein gemütliches Kaffee trinken am Sonntag Nachmittag. Anscheinend hatte er ihre Verwirrung bemerkt, denn er sprach weiter:

            „Es ist nur eine kleine Chance, aber wir müssen dieses Medaillon finden ... ansonsten kommen wir vielleicht nie nach Hause. Und diese Zwei", er deutete auf die schlafenden Gestalten von Hermina und Hughie, „scheinen weder eine große Hilfe, noch sehr vertrauenswürdig zu sein. Also kommen Sie. Ich hab mir einige ihrer Karten ... ausgeliehen und es ist ein weiter Weg." Stefanie konnte nur vollkommen überrumpelt nicken und sah besorgt Draco an.

            „Keine Sorge, wir kommen nach Hause, dass versprech ich dir", flüsterte Draco, der die Angst in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Dann nahm ihre Hand in die seine und sie verließen die Lichtung. Der Wald empfing sie mit Dunkelheit und Kälte und Stefanie zog unwillkürlich ihren Umhang enger um ihren schlanken Körper. Draco sah, wie sie zitterte und legte ihre noch seinen Umhang um. Sie wollte protestieren, doch mit einem flüchtigen Kuss brachte er sie zum Schweigen. Und so verbrachte sie auch die nächsten Stunden, oder wie viel Zeit auch immer damit verging, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und Snape und Draco auf dem verschlungenen Pfad durch den Wald zu folgen.

            „Wir scheinen weit genug entfernt zu sein. Wir sollten uns hinlegen und ausruhen. Morgen werden wir weitergehen. Draco und Stefanie, sie beide schlafen als erstes, wenn ich müde werde, werde ich einen von ihnen wecken. Verstanden?", fragte Snape, nachdem er angehalten hatte. Beide nickten und machten es sich auf dem unebenen Waldboden so bequem wie möglich. Wenige Minuten später waren sie eng aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen. 


	3. Das Medaillon der Erde

_Vielen Dank, Henriette00 und HexenLady, für eure netten Bemerkungen. Hughie steht übrigens für Hugh Grant, den meine Freundin ebenfalls mag (und ich, seitdem er in "Tatsächlich Liebe" den amerikanischen Präsidenten runtergemacht hat ;)._

_PS: Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich einfach nicht dahinter komme, wie ich bei fanfiction.net ein vernünftiges Layout hinkriege? Ich entschuldige mich jedenfalls hiermit dafür._

_PS2: Nein, ich entschuldige mich nicht mehr dafür ... ich hasse fanfiction.net dafür, dass es mir das antut._

**Das Medaillon der Erde**

„Aufstehen!", zum zweiten Mal in einer Nacht wurde Stefanie überraschend geweckt. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht die Stimme Dracos oder Snapes, die sie aus ihrem Schlummer riss, sondern eine gänzlich fremde. Verwirrt öffnete sie ihre Augen, nur um von einem Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, der ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam, misstrauisch angesehen zu werden. 

„Wie sind eure Namen? Und wagt es ja nicht zu lügen, Elben merken so etwas", verlange er zu wissen, während Stefanie aufstand und sich umsah. Neben Draco und Snape standen ebenfalls hochgewachsene Männer mit langen Haaren, die alles andere als erfreut aussahen, dass sie hier waren. 

„Ich bin Severus Snape, das ist Draco Malfoy und sie", Snape zeigte auf Stefanie, „ist Stefanie Schmitt." 

„Merkwürdige Namen für Menschen. Was tut ihr in den Gebieten meines Vaters Thranduil?" 

„Wir wollen lediglich passieren", antwortete Snape wahrheitsgemäß. 

„Und was verschweigt ihr?", fragte der blonde Elb belustigt. „Niemand passiert freiwillig diesen Wald um nach Osten zu gelangen, außer man gehört zu den Dienern Saurons. Also, sprecht rasch!" 

„Sagt uns erst Euren Namen", verlangte Snape. 

„Legolas", doch es war nicht der blonde Elb, der antwortete, sondern Stefanie. Verwundert waren alle Blicke nun auf sie gerichtet. „Ich ... äh ... " Wie sollte sie den anderen erklären, dass sie sich kurz vor Weihnachten mit jemanden betrunken hatte, der genauso aussah wie der Legolas, der jetzt vor ihr stand? Und wie sollte sie diesem Legolas hier erklären, woher sie seinen Namen kannte? „Also ... ach verdammt ... du musst uns helfen, Legolas. Wir sind nicht von hier und damit mein ich nicht, dass wir nicht aus dieser Gegend kommen." Snape wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Bewacher hielt ihn mit einem warnenden Blick davon ab. 

„Sprich weiter!", sagte Legolas. 

„Nun ja, wir sind nicht aus Mittelerde, wir kommen von der Erde ... ich hab einen Zaubertrank vermurkst und dann ... " Stefanie erzählte ihm, was sie bis jetzt erlebt hatten. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, sah sie Legolas hoffnungsvoll an. 

„Und wieso bei den Valar sollten wir euch glauben?", fragte der Bewacher von Draco. 

„Delu", Legolas brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. „Ich glaube ihnen, reicht dir das?" Delu nickte, wagte aber nicht in die tiefblauen Augen Legolas' zu schauen. „Also dann, es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum Eilend und der Morgen dämmert schon", Legolas deutete auf den Hauch von Rosa, der über den Baumwipfeln zu erkennen war. „Lanthir", nun wandte er sich an den Bewacher Snapes, „du wirst zu meinem Vater zurückkehren und ihm berichten, dass Delu und ich drei Menschen zum Medaillon geleiten. Geh!" Und mit einem Nicken verschwand Lanthir in den Tiefen des Waldes. „Machen wir uns auf den Weg", und mit diesen Worten führte Legolas die kleine Gruppe aus Elben und Menschen weiter durch den Wald. Stefanie hatte Mühe mit dem Schritt der Gruppe mitzuhalten, was Legolas schließlich auch bemerkte. Er überließ Delu die Führung und ging hinter zu ihr. 

„Entschuldige, dass wir so schnell laufen, aber in diesem Teil des Waldes sollte man sich nicht zu lange an einem Ort aufhalten – und ihr wollt doch sicherlich schnell wieder nach Hause, oder?" Bei dem Lächeln, dass er ihr gab, war sich Stefanie da gar nicht mehr so sicher. 

„Ich ... äh", prima, war eigentlich Rumstammeln das einzige, was sie in Legolas' Gegenwart herausbekam? „Natürlich wollen wir wieder nach Hause", bekam sie schlussendlich doch noch einen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande. Sie achtete inzwischen gar nicht mehr darauf, wo sie hintrat, sondern interessierte sich vielmehr dafür, wie der Wind mit den langen Haaren des blonden Elben spielte. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie einige Momente später über eine Wurzel stolperte und hingefallen wäre, hätte Legolas sie nicht mit einer schnellen Reaktion festgehalten. 

„Danke", sagte Stefanie schnell und bemerkte nicht, wie Draco sie missmutig ansah und gleichzeitig mit seiner linken Hand seinen rechten Arm hielt. 

Die Sonne stand schon weit über dem Horizont, als sich der Wald endlich lichtete und sie das Geräusch fließendes Wassers vernahmen. 

„Wir sind bald da", sagte Delu, während er mit seinen Augen die flache, grüne Ebene absuchte, die nur von dem breiten Flussbett des Eilend geteilt wurde. 

„Halt deine Waffen bereit", wies ihn Legolas an und bückte sich. „Ich sehe zwar keine Orkspuren, aber man weiß ja nie." Er sah zu den drei Menschen und lächelte. „Die Valar scheinen euch gnädig gesonnen zu sein. Keine Orks und wenn doch, würden sie eh nicht wissen, wie das Medaillon funktioniert." Stefanie wachte plötzlich aus der Lethargie auf, in der sie die letzten Stunden des Laufens verbracht hatte. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie das Medaillon funktionierte. Vielleicht lag es ja wirklich da, wo Hughie gesagt hatte, aber wenn sie nicht wussten, wie es funktionierte, was nützte es ihnen dann? 

„Wisst ihr denn, wie es funktioniert?" Anscheinend hatte Draco die gleichen Gedankengänge wie Stefanie. 

„Ja, denn es waren die Elben, die das Medaillon einst herstellten. Aber wie so vieles ging auch das Wissen über das Medaillon im Lauf der Gestirne bei den meisten Elben verloren und nur noch wenige glauben an seine Existenz." 

„Wieso stellten es die Elben her?", fragte Snape, während Legolas losging und den Spuren der Orks folgte. 

„Eine Prophezeiung", erwiderte er und sein Tonfall bedeutete, dass er dazu nicht mehr sagen würde. Weiter hinten in der Gruppe lief Draco nun neben Stefanie und sah sie böse an. 

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert. 

„Was?! Das sollte ich dich fragen. Erst Hughie und dann dieser blonde Elfe!" 

„Elbe", korrigierte sie ihn. „Und ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du eigentlich redest. Also, wenn du wieder bessere Laune hast, dann findest du mich vorne bei Legolas", meinte sie und ließ Draco alleine zurück. 

„Wir sind gleich da." Legolas blieb kurz stehen und deutete auf eine kleine Baumgruppe direkt vor ihnen. „Folgt mir", sagte er und schlängelte sich zwischen den dürren Baumstämmen, die wohl schon lange keine Blätter mehr getragen hatten, hindurch. Schließlich führte er sie auf einer, von heruntergefallenen Ästen verdeckte, verfallenen steinernen Treppe unter die Erde. Stefanie hatte Dunkelheit erwartet, doch seltsamerweise schien der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, aus sich selbst heraus warm zu schimmern. Sofort fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so müde und auch die Schmerzen in ihren Beinen ließen nach. Draco strich mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über die Steinwände und sah sich ehrfürchtig um. 

„Es ist Zeit ... ihr solltet gehen", unterbrach Legolas ihr Staunen und verwirrt sahen sie ihn an. 

„Und wie?", fragte Snape in einem Ton, den er sonst für nichtkönnende Schüler wie Potter oder Longbottom reservierte. 

„Ganz einfach, geht einfach durch die Wand", sagte Legolas und deutete auf Wand hinter ihm. 

„Und das ist alles? Wo ist das Medaillon?" Draco sah ungläubig von der Wand zu Legolas und wieder zur Wand. 

„Es existiert nicht ... das ist das Geheimnis. Niemand vermutet in einer einfach Wand ein Portal. Und selbst wenn, könnte es niemand aus Mittelerde benutzen ... es ist nur für Menschen der Erde gedacht", erklärte er. Stefanie konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben und bewegte sich nicht. Sie würde sich doch nicht zum Affen machen und einfach gegen eine massive Steinwand laufen. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung ging Snape das Risiko ein und trat an die Wand. Er war nur noch wenige Millimeter davon entfernt, als das goldene Leuchten plötzlich nachließ und von einem kräftigen Blau abgelöst wurde, das sich immer mehr über die Wand ausbreitete. Es wirkte fast so, als ob die Steine sich in Wasser verwandelt hatten. Snape berührte das Blau mit seiner Hand und es entstanden kleine Wellen, die sich ausbreiteten. 

„Erstaunlich", war sein einziges Kommentar, bevor er ganz in der Wand verstand. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille – und dann passierte alles auf einmal. 

Lautes Geschrei hallte im Raum wieder und Stefanie sah plötzlich ein Dutzend Orks den Ausgang verstellen; Draco war schon halb durch die Wand und konnte nur mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen zusehen; Legolas hatte mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung sein Schwert in der Hand und die ersten zwei Orks getötet, während Stefanie vor Überraschung und Angst überhaupt nicht reagierte. 

„Los, geh!", schrie Legolas sie an und stieß sie durch die Wand. Nur noch gedämpft drangen Töne zu ihr hindurch und ließen das Kampfgeschehen merkwürdig entfernt wirken. Legolas und Delu hatten schon die Mehrzahl der Orks getötet, als einer Stefanies schemenhafte Figur in der schimmernden Wand erkannte und ein Messer nach ihr warf. Unfähig zu entkommen konnte sie nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zusehen, wie es auf sie zuflog – doch plötzlich wurde ihre Sicht verstellt und während das Blau sich immer mehr verdichtete, erkannte sie noch, wie Legolas leblos zu Boden sank. 

„Nein! Legolas!", schrie sie verzweifelt, doch niemand hörte sie und plötzlich war das Blau verschwunden und sie spürte wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen. Geschockt stand sie für ein paar Minuten einfach nur in dem leichten Nebel, der sie nun umgab. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an Professor Snape und an Draco. 

„Draco? Draco!", hallte ihre Stimme undeutlich durch den Nebel. Draco wusste, dass er ihr antworten sollte, doch sein Körper verweigerte ihm den Dienst. Er spürte nur noch das Brennen in seinem Arm und dann war da Nichts mehr. 

Keine Stimme. Kein Licht. Nichts. 

_

Wie du siehst, Henriette00, kommen sie schlussendlich nach Hause - aber wer, das wird sich erst im Epilog zeigen.

_


	4. Epilog

_Leider muss ich sagen, dass Legolas tot ist, definitiv. Meine Freundin wollte, dass jemand leidet, nur hat sie anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie die Auserwählte ist *fies grins*._

_Wie dem auch sei, hier nun das allerletzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mich eure Meinung wissen!_

**Epilog**

Nur langsam lichtete sich der Schleier, der Draco und seine Gedanken eingehüllt und in die Tiefen des Vergessens gezogen hatte. Als es ihm schließlich gelang, seine Augen zu öffnen, sahen ihn paar blaue Augen besorgt an, es waren die von Albus Dumbledore. 

„Schön, Sie wieder bei uns zu haben, Mister Malfoy", sagte er und zwinkerte. Erst jetzt erkannte Draco, dass er in der Krankenstation lag, aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. 

„Die Wunde an Ihrem Arm hatte sich entzündet und sie hatten eine Blutvergiftung, aber es ist ja noch einmal alles gut gegangen." Bei Dumbledores Worten kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und Draco richtete sich plötzlich auf. 

„Und die anderen? Stefanie? Snape? Was ... ?", er wollte aufstehen um selbst nach zusehen, aber Dumbledore legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Dracos Schulter. 

„Keine Sorge, Professor Snapes Verletzung wurde ebenfalls versorgt und er wird rechtzeitig zu Ferienende wieder in der Lage sein zu unterrichten. Was Miss Schmitt angeht, so habe ich sie auf ihr Zimmer geschickt. Sie war seit zwei Tagen ununterbrochen an ihrer Seite und brauchte eine Pause." 

„Zwei Tage? Wir sind seit zwei Tagen wieder hier?" Dumbledore nickte. 

„Ich muss zu Stefanie, ich ..." Draco stand auf und dieses Mal machte Dumbledore keine Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten, sondern ging hinaus. Wenig später folgte ihm Draco angezogen und machte sich auf den Weg, aber nicht zum Kerker. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sie dort nicht finden würde, aber er hatte schon eine Ahnung, wo sie sein konnte. 

Die Wärme im Kaminzimmer des Südlichen Turmes war ein angenehmer Gegensatz zu der Kälte in den Gängen des Schlosses, als Draco eintrat. Wie erwartet war Stefanie auch da, sie saß auf der Fensterbank und hatte sich in ein Buch vertieft. 

„Du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte Draco leise, als er näher kam. 

„Du aber auch", meinte sie, ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen. Er machte noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, traute sich aber nicht, sie zu berühren. 

„Stef ... ", er hatte keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich sagen sollte. 

„Du solltest wirklich wieder ins Bett gehen, ich ... ich muss eh noch Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung machen." Er hätte ihr einfach sagen können, dass sie das Buch falsch herum hielt, doch er ließ es bleiben. 

„Wir müssen reden." Sie mochte seinen Tonfall nicht und sah sie ihn unsicher an, während sie nervös eine blonde Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. 

„Nein ... du, du solltest gehen, Draco." Ihre grünen Augen huschten hin und her, als ob sie einen Fluchtweg suchte. 

„Ich werde nicht gehen, das weißt du", sagte er schlicht. 

„Du verstehst das nicht", ihre Stimme klang jetzt fast panisch, doch dann änderte sich ihr Gesichtausdruck plötzlich, wurde verschlossen und unnahbar. „ ... Na gut, dann geh eben ich." Sie stand mit einem Ruck auf und war schon fast an der Tür, als er schließlich reagierte. 

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte er schlicht und sie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er konnte sehen, wie sie tief durchatmete, doch sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. 

„Du verstehst das nicht ... ", er konnte geradezu hören, wie sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. „Das alles ... es _ist_ meine Schuld ... " Jetzt zitterte sie und er umarmte sie von hinten. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn direkt an, ihre Augen schimmerten von lauter ungeweinten Tränen. „Professor Snape, du … ihr, ihr hättet sterben können ... und Legolas ... ", ihre Stimme verlor sich, als sie sich enger an ihn kuschelte und ihre Tränen seinen Pullover durchnässten. 

„Shhh ... es ist in Ordnung", flüsterte er beruhigend, während sie leise weinte, „ ... es ist in Ordnung." Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und nur das silberne Mondlicht erleuchtete noch den Raum, als Stefanie immer leiser wurde. 

„Stef?", fragte Draco vorsichtig in die Stille. 

„Mhhm." 

„Ich ... ich liebe dich und ich werde es immer tun, egal, was passiert. Das verpsrech ich dir." 

„Ich weiß", sagte sie und hob ihren Kopf. „Ich liebe dich auch." Ihre Augen waren rot verquollen und auf ihrem Gesicht zeichneten sich deutlich die Wege der Tränen ab, doch das spielte für Draco keine Rolle als er sie küsste. Sie lebte und er hielt sie in seinen Armen, das zählte. 

Ende 

_Tja, das war's von mir für dieses Jahr - aber vielleicht gibt es nächstes Weihnachten eine Fortsetzung, wer weiß ..._


End file.
